


The Worth of a (my) Life

by Ortholeine



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, I'm Sorry, bargainning, exchange of prisoners, family bonds, this is so sad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-19 20:08:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9458582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ortholeine/pseuds/Ortholeine
Summary: Hedgi was making me sad, and in return (and kind of as a late birthday gift) I wrote this. Depending on if people's responses I may continue it but for now it's a one-shot. Pidge (Katie) wants nothing more than to finally find Matt and her dad, even now that Zarkon has been defeated for a few years. Colleen Holt wants nothing more than her family to be all together again. Some wishes are answered, some partially--but what are the prices?(I updated the fic with the right name for Mama Holt; it's Colleen, not Ava)





	1. Exchange of Lives

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hedgi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hedgi/gifts).



It was rare enough that the Paladins fought without their lions, on the ground so to speak, and even more rare that they got separated, especially now—four years after Samuel and Matthew Holt left, left Colleen Holt behind, one year after Katie (no, Pidge,) followed—that the Galra Empire had officially been defeated. Pidge cursed under her breath, leaping backwards to avoid the swipe from the somewhat primitive looking blade. She sensed someone behind her—Lance—and they moved as one. Relief coursed through her; four years and a few growth spurts still left her as the shortest of the five Paladins and it was far too easy to get lost in a battle like this.

Lance moved off, and Pidge lunged forward, swiping with her bayard in a practiced move. The Galra, one of many stragglers left over from Zarkon and Lotor’s rule, dodged the glowing green blade just barely and instead grabbed her wrist, yanking her forward. Pidge yelped and tried to keep her footing, only for something to smash into the back of her helmet. Even that was not enough to stop her from being dazed, and she dimly heard someone—probably Shiro or Keith—shouting her name.

When Pidge woke back up it didn’t seem like too much time had passed, but the sounds of fighting, and even lions roaring, was muted at its loudest and nonexistent at its quietest. She was laying on the ground, the Galra that had grabbed her standing with five others now. As the young woman sat up she knew there was no use trying to fight them all. She didn’t have Shiro’s or Keith’s insane skills, or Lance’s tenacity.

“What do you want?” She demanded, not bothering to sound nice.

“We have a proposal for you, Green Paladin.”

“Oh yeah?” She asked, pushing herself into a crouch position.

“Your life, and our safe passage, in exchange for your father and brother.”

Pidge couldn’t help it as her breath hitched and her eyes grew wide.

“You have my family?” She asked, shocked wonder quickly turning into rage.

“They are currently unharmed and shall remain that way but only if you take their place as our prisoner.”

Pidge’s mind raced, wondering, grasping at possibilities. The other Paladins would come for her, right? Allura and Coran? It was a no-brainer.

“Make your decision quickly, Green one. You leader is close and—”

“I’ll do it,” she said, the decision made long ago in her heart.

“Just let me see them before we leave, and promise me they’ll be given to my friends.”

The Galra she had been bargaining with smirked.

“Done.”

 

 

Voltron had returned to Earth multiple times for supply runs, diplomacy purposes, and the process of slowly integrating Earth into the known universe. Shiro had always been welcome before as Matt’s friend, but now that his mother had passed away from grief Colleen Holt considered her home his home. After all, he and Katie—Pidge—were there for such small amounts of time it made since to keep them close. The other young boy without a family, Keith, spent his time with each of them on a rotation of sorts when they were on Earth.

Colleen hummed as she dried the dishes. Things were looking up, if not by much. After all, her Paladins were due to visit soon anyway. She paused, hearing the now-familiar sound of a Voltron Lion landing behind the house. She quickly put her things down and ran out, grinning. When she saw the other two, Lance and Hunk, first, she was a little surprised. Rarely were they all at the same place if they could help it, after spending so much time in space away from home. She moved forward, slower this time, as Keith followed them in lethargic movements toward her.

“Mrs. Holt?” Hunk asked nervously, his hands grasping each other in front.

“Yes, Hunk?” She said, wary. Normally Pidge would have rushed in for a hug already, or at least Shiro would have greeted her.

“We have some…news, for you.”

Her heart stopped. It couldn’t be…not again.

“No…” she started to whisper in horror. Hunk’s eyes widened and he jerked forward.

“No! Not, not like that, exactly. I-I’ll let Shiro explain.”

That’s when she saw him, the boy turned man who was like her second son.

His face was worn out, weary, more so than usual.

“Colleen, I have some people here I think you might want to see.”

And that was when she saw the two figures in the shadows, limping into the sunlight. They were thinner, and both obviously older—oh her boy, her precious boy—but they were hers.

“Sam? Matt?” She whispered, a hand over her mouth.

In seconds the three were all embracing, tears falling—some silent, some not—and they were a puddle on the ground in moments. It took some time to calm down, but when they did, not moving but to get more comfortable, did she ask the question she had been dreading.

“Where’s Pidge? Katie?”

Keith winced as Hunk and Lance looked away. Shiro seemed to break (and how hard that was on her heart, for he looked so broken already). He drew a shaky breath, something almost rattling in his chest.

“She’s gone.”


	2. One for None

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pidge has been captured by the rogue Galra druids, who aren't very nice. Friends and family worry and don't always make the best rescuers.

Pidge, Katie, Paladin, Number 5, did it even matter anymore? She felt her head roll forward, but didn’t have the strength or desire to care. Everything hurt and everything was numb at the same time. She knew people were talking but couldn’t understand them—she wondered why. Maybe the Galra had their own language, or maybe she had been stuck here for so long that her brain couldn’t even compute language anymore.

She mentally shook herself and took a deep breath. She lifted her head back up and left it fall back with a sharp clunk against the table-chair-thing she was on. She opened her eyes—when did they close—to see two druids shuffle forwards, towards her. She focused on breathing and ignoring the fear gripping her heart too tightly. Their quintessence was not as cool anymore, especially not when she was the experiment, not the experimenter.

“Paladin of the Green Lion, can you hear me?” The druid growled at her, his deep voice echoing in her ears.

Pidge squinted at him and opened her mouth. He flicked a hand and quick jolt ran through her, causing her to scream.

“You do not speak unless I specify it. Now again, Paladin, can you hear me?”

Pidge squeezed her eyes shut tight against the fresh wave of pain crackling throughout her body. She nodded, tight-lipped, and cracked open her eyes. The water made the shadows and purple blur together but it looked like the druids were walking way. She heard the door open and close again and she opened her eyes, dropping her head with a giant gust of air.

“Shiro…” she murmured. “Matt, Dad…Hunk…please get here soon…”

 

* * *

 

 

There were far too many people in the Holt family living room. Colleen stood in the little area at the foot of the stairs, her hands over her mouth, leaning against her husband. The two looked on at people who were once children, once innocent. People who were now planning a full assault against a rogue group of violent aliens who had their Katie.

Shiro was clearly the leader, on equal footing with the alien princess the boys claimed was their friend of the past four years. Colleen had never met the young woman, but was definitely impressed by her ability to command attention. If only that confidence would be enough to rescue her Katie, and keep the others safe. Seeing Matt angrily involved caused her heart to jump in an unpleasant manner and she turned her face into her husband’s chest.

One of Samuel Holt’s hands rubbed his wife’s back and he couldn’t help but feel a little lost. Strategy, Lions, a castle-ship, and more terms and phrases he did not fully understand flew around his home and all he could hope was that his daughter was home sooner rather than later.

“Remember when Lance and Keith got captured by the Galra? After we got Shiro back? We should attack just like then! Swoop in, guns blazing, and find Pidge while the Castle keeps their fighters busy!”

“We have no idea how many Galra we’ll find there. Stealth is paramount when rescuing Pidge.”

“We can’t risk them hurting Katie just for the sake of your bravado, buddy.”

“What do you know, Matt? And what do you suggest, Princess?”

“I think we need to find the group of Galra who captured Pidge first of all, then do some recon before deciding our next move.”

“Shiro’s right! We can’t just barge in and expect them to give us Pidge back!”

“Coran, dude, seriously? Seeing Voltron on their doorstep would have them scared witless. It’d be the perfect plan!”

“Lance, stop joking around. We need to be serious.”

“I am being serious! We defeated Zarkon and Lotor, what is some small loner group of loser Galra going to do to stop us?”

“You all have good points. Paladins, take a walk. Maybe see if the Holts have some chores you can do, or if you’re lions need any maintenance. Allura and I will discuss what information we do have and then get back to you.”

With varying levels of protest Lance, Hunk, and Keith followed Coran out into the backyard. Sam and Colleen shared a look before following them, Mrs. Holt patting Matt on the shoulder. He stood up and moved closer to where Shiro and Allura were waiting for the room to empty.

“So,” he said, glaring up at his former crewmate. “What information _do_ we have?”

Shiro glanced at Allura and sighed, running a hand through his hair.

“Not much, I’m afraid,” the princess said in reply.

“The group who had you two was mainly comprised of druids and the Galra soldiers more loyal to them than to Zarkon. After we defeated the empire, a huge number of rogue groups formed and the fight turned into a true guerilla war between us, our allies, and them. We no longer have the same ability to track where Galra forces might be like we did when Zarkon was in charge.”

Matt’s eyebrows came down in anger.

“You mean to tell me that even though you defeated them, you didn’t really end it?”

“The paladins have been fighting heroically for years now, sacrificing everything to protect what free portions of the universe still existed. Pidge fought just as bravely alongside the rest of them, and frankly she had most of the information. It was her tracking and hacking that allowed us to find you and your father in the first place.”

Something sparked in Shiro’s mind the same moment it sparked in Matt’s. They shared a wide-eyed look of excitement.

“Do you think…”

“I could try…”

“Let’s do it!”

“Do what?” Allura asked, looking between the two men.

“I may not know your Lions and Altean technology like Katie does, and I may not have the same apt for technology she does, but I’m just as smart.”

“Matt could maybe use Katie-Pidge’s same information to that she used to find him to find her.”

“Perfect!”

 

* * *

 

 

Pidge coughed, and vaguely noticed that flecks of blood were splattered on her hands now. She glanced up, hearing some sort of commotion from outside her cell that had been her home for however long she had been there. Time didn’t seem to pass, just as it seemed to pass all to quickly when on the druids table. She wasn’t entirely sure what was going on, as they would normally have come for her by now or at least given her something to eat. It was with a start she realized her door was about to be opened. She shifted herself into a straighter sitting position with gritted teeth, not that it did much.

The door opened and two guards walked in, keeping their weapons trained on her. Katie grinned to herself, remembering the few times she was still able to fight back.

“Get up, now, before we make you.” One of them said.

Pidge normally would have said something sassy in reply, or refused, but she had quickly learned that that was not the right thing to do if she wanted to survive.

“Now!” The other one shouted, jerking his gun at her.

She stood up, wincing. One of the things she did remember happening with the druids was some extremely painful experimenting on her pain tolerance when it came to broken ribs and other injuries. Pidge started to limp, favoring her left ankle—that was one injury she didn’t know how she had come by—but apparently it was too slow for the guards. A gun came swinging at her upper back and with an angry, pained cry she fell forward.

“Move it, Paladin.”

Rough hands gripped her by the shoulders and hauled her up, dragging her through the now-familiar hallway. She tried to wrench away, but after the first few times and resulting jerks either direction, she let her body sag in their hold.

“Mind my asking where we’re going?” She asked, her voice weaker than she had wished.

They didn’t answer her, and to be completely honest Katie hadn’t been expecting an answer. When the trip seemed to be lasting significantly longer than normal trips to her torture chamber she began to get curious in a not-so-confident manner.

It was a few more minutes during which Pidge was convinced they walked in a few circles before they started to slow down. A nondescript door opened and they threw Pidge in. She landed roughly, not able to stop a gasp of pain.

“Katie?” Someone asked, shock, hope, and some pain coloring their voice.

It was with great effort that she pushed herself up only to look into Shiro’s wide eyes. Blood dripped from his nose and there were bruises forming on almost all of his visible skin. His armor was dented in places it shouldn’t have been and his Galra prosthetic arm did not look like it was fully functional.

“Shiro?” She gasped, wincing as pain spiked in her torso, curling in on herself.

“Thank goodness you’re still alive,” the Black Paladin said, shuffling towards her.

Katie looked around the room as he came closer, and saw that it was cell identical to her own, only larger.

“What…how did you end up here? Why are you here? Where is my family?”

“Calm down Pidge, they’re fine. All of them.”

Katie sighed in relief, sagging against Shiro who now knelt next to her. He rested his chin on top of her head for a moment before pulling back.

“Why are you here, Shiro? Where are the others?”

He glanced away, sighing.

“Our rescue attempt didn’t go so well, and…I made a deal with them.”

“You too?” Pidge said in surprise.

“They promised to let everyone else get away safely if I surrendered. It was the only way I could guarantee that at least the others made it out. It was supposed to just be a simple recon mission but we failed you.”

Katie shook her head, tears stinging her eyes.

“No, I’m sure you guys tried your hardest.”

She moved to lean against the wall, sitting next to Shiro.

“What now?” She murmured, wincing at yet another twinge of pain.

“Now, we wait. They have all the information they need to launch a _successful_ rescue mission now, especially since your Lion has allowed Matt to pilot her until you’re fully back.”

A sweeping wave of jealousy flooded the Green Paladin before she shook her head, squashing it down. She leaned her head against the wall, and rotated her neck so as to look at her companion.

“How long do you think that’ll be? How long have I been here?”

Shiro rested his head against the wall as well, looking up at the ceiling.

“I’m not sure. You were only missing for three and a half weeks, so nowhere near that long this time.”

The door slid open and with a jump they both turned to look at the druid who entered, shifting into somewhat defensive positions. Two guards followed the masked creature and Katie narrowed her eyes.

“I have a gift for the two of you,” it said in a sickeningly pleased voice.

“What, more time with your kind?” Pidge bit back. Shiro placed a light hand on her shoulder.

“What do you want?”

The druid chuckled, leaning forward.

“We want to know everything you do. We want the Galra empire to rise again. But first, a gift—footage of your teammates.”

A screen appeared above the druid’s hand and the two Paladins were frozen. It showed Galra fighter ships dancing around the three lions, and one by one they each took increasingly worse hits.

Katie’s hand gripped Shiro’s tightly as one after another the Lions appeared to explode, or fall from the sky in slow motion.

“No,” they said in unison, pain and fear and despair present in their voices.

“Your friends, your fellow paladins, are now dead. It is only a matter of time before the Princess and other Altean join her. Then you will be ours until we tire of you and have finished Zarkon’s will.”


End file.
